Ice hockey at the 2012 Winter Youth Olympics – Boys' tournament
The boys' ice hockey tournament at the 2012 Winter Youth Olympics is being held from January 13 to 22 at the Tyrolean Ice Arena in Innsbruck, Austria. Teams from five national hockey associations competed, in one single preliminary round group. The tournament consisted of 14 games: 10 in the preliminary round (teams played all other teams); 2 semifinal games; 1 bronze medal game; and 1 gold medal game. All games will be played in three fifteen minute periods, as opposed to the traditional twenty minute periods.Ice hockey sport guide Qualification The top eight teams in the 2011 IIHF World Ranking will choose which torunament (either boys' or girls') they want to compete in. First priority is given to higher ranked nations.Qualification system Rosters Each country is allowed to enter 17 athletes each. Preliminary Round Points to each team are awarded as follows: *3 points for a win at the conclusion of regulation time *2 points for an overtime or shootout win *1 point for an overtime or shootout loss *0 points for a loss at the conclusion of regulation If two or more teams are tied in points, the following tiebreaker criteria will be used: * points earned in games involving only tied teams * goal difference in games involving only tied teams * goals scored in games involving only tied teams * goal difference in all group games * goals scored in all group games If a criterion leaves only two teams tied, then those teams will be ranked based on their head-to-head result. Group A Standings Results | team2 = Finland | score = 0 – 3 | periods = (0–0, 0–0, 0–3) | reference = http://www.innsbruck2012.com/uploads/yog_pdf/IHM400901_C74A_6.0.pdf | official = Simon Acher (GER) | stadium = Tyrolean Ice Arena | attendance = 520 | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 2 | shots1 = 8 | shots2 = 43 }} | team2 = Canada | score = 4 – 3 | periods = (2–1, 2–1, 0–1) | reference = http://www.innsbruck2012.com/uploads/yog_pdf/IHM400902_C74A_3.0.pdf | official = Andreas Harnebring (SWE) | stadium = Tyrolean Ice Arena | attendance = 932 | penalties1 = 2 | penalties2 = 4 | shots1 = 23 | shots2 = 29 }} | team2 = Austria | score = 7 – 2 | periods = (4–0, 1–1, 2–1) | reference = http://www.innsbruck2012.com/uploads/yog_pdf/IHM400903_C74A_3.0.pdf | goalie1 = Edwin Minney | goalie2 = Stefan Müller | progression = 1–0 2–0 3–0 4–0 4–1 5–1 5–2 6–2 7–2 | goals1 = Gersich (Godbout, NSchmaltz) – 0:47 Wegwerth (Eichel, Clarke) – 1:13 MacInnis (Magyar, Baughman) (PP) – 9:02 Gersich (Eichel) (PP) – 12:03 Gersich (Billitier) – 23:37 MacInnis (Godbout, Jacobs) (SH) – 41:06 Godbout (Schmaltz) (SH) – 41:24 | goals2 = 20:40 – Huber 30:44 – Gaffal (Kraus, Huber) | official = Andris Ansons | official2 = | linesman = Tilen Pahor | linesman2 = Daniel Persson | stadium = Tyrolean Ice Arena | attendance = 1,180 | penalties1 = 14 | penalties2 = 10 | shots1 = 42 | shots2 = 16 }} | team2 = Russia | score = 4 – 3 | periods = (0–2, 3–0, 1–1) | reference = http://www.innsbruck2012.com/uploads/yog_pdf/IHM400904_C74A_3.0.pdf | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = | goals1 = | goals2 = | official = | official2 = | linesman = | linesman2 = | stadium = Tyrolean Ice Arena | attendance = | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = | shots2 = }} | team2 = United States | score = 5 – 1 | periods = (1–0, 2–1, 2–0) | reference = http://www.innsbruck2012.com/uploads/yog_pdf/IHM400905_C74A_3.0.pdf | goalie1 = Kevin Bouchard | goalie2 = Logan Halladay | progression = 1–0 2–0 2–1 3–1 4–1 5–1 | goals1 = Cornel – 3:58 Gropp (Cornel) – 16:30 Duke (Brooks, Pilon) – 28:54 Brooks (Martin, Gardiner) (PP) – 43:21 Gropp (Cornel, Gardiner) (PP) – 44:06 | goals2 = 17:39 – Clarke (Jacobs) | official = Simon Aicher | linesman = Andrei Haurylenka | linesman2 = Tilen Pahor | stadium = Tyrolean Ice Arena | attendance = 2,575 | penalties1 = 2 | penalties2 = 10 | shots1 = 27 | shots2 = 16 }} | team2 = Austria | score = 11 – 1 | periods = (0–1, 4–0, 7–0) | reference = http://www.innsbruck2012.com/uploads/yog_pdf/IHM400906_C74A_3.0.pdf | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = | goals1 = | goals2 = | official = | official2 = | linesman = | linesman2 = | stadium = Tyrolean Ice Arena | attendance = | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = | shots2 = }} | team2 = Canada | score = 0 – 9 | periods = (0–4, 0–2, 0–3) | reference = http://www.innsbruck2012.com/uploads/yog_pdf/IHM400907_C74A_3.0.pdf | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = | goals1 = | goals2 = | official = | official2 = | linesman = | linesman2 = | stadium = Tyrolean Ice Arena | attendance = | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = | shots2 = }} | team2 = United States | score = 4 – 5 | periods = (1–0, 2–3, 1–2) | reference = http://www.innsbruck2012.com/uploads/yog_pdf/IHM400908_C74A_4.0.pdf | goalie1 = Jusso Kannel | goalie2 = Edwin Minney | progression = 1–0 1–1 2–1 2–2 3–2 3–3 3–4 3–5 4–5 | goals1 = Kiviranta (Hopponen, Tuulola) – 12:16 Tuulola (Kiviranta, Pitkanen) – 19:45 Kauppinen (Hopponen, Levanen) – 24:36 Kapanen (Haapanen) – 41:45 | goals2 = 16:31 – Baughman (Schmaltz) 23:10 – Glover (Bliss) (PP) 27:47 – Clarke (Kerr) 31:01 – Schmaltz (Bliss, Fiegl) 32:15 – MacInnis (Gersich, Magyar) | official = Andris Ansons | official2 = | linesman = Tilen Pahor | linesman2 = Martin Smeibidlo | stadium = Tyrolean Ice Arena | attendance = 1,824 | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 26 | shots1 = 29 | shots2 = 32 }} | team2 = Finland | score = 3 – 2 (SO) | periods = (0–0, 2–1, 0–1, 0–0, 2/3–1/3) | reference = http://www.innsbruck2012.com/uploads/yog_pdf/IHM400909_C74A_5.1.pdf | goalie1 = | goalie2 = | progression = | goals1 = | goals2 = | official = | official2 = | linesman = | linesman2 = | stadium = Tyrolean Ice Arena | attendance = | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | shots1 = | shots2 = }} | team2 = Russia | score = 1 – 7 | periods = (0–2, 0–3, 1–2) | reference = http://www.innsbruck2012.com/uploads/yog_pdf/IHM400910_C74A_3.0.pdf | goalie1 = Edwin Minney | goalie2 = Sergey Korobov | progression = 0–1 0–2 0–3 0–4 0–5 1–5 1–6 1–7 | goals1 = J. Fiegl (R. MacInnis, J. Wegwerth) – 38:17 | goals2 = 1:43 – E. Orlov (E. Svechnikov, A. Protapovich (PP) 6:47 – A. Mikulovich (I. Nikolishin, D. Sergeev) (PP) 16:24 – S. Kondratyev (A. Svetlakov) 19:32 – E. Svechnikov (M. Lazarev, A. Protapovich) (PP) 21:58 – M. Lazarev (E. Svechnikov) 40:30 – M. Lazarev (E. Svechnikov) 43:32 – E. Nasybullin (E. Orlov, A. Protapovich) (PP) | official = Simon Aicher | official2 = | linesman = Benjamin Hoppe | linesman2 = Daniel Persson | stadium = Tyrolean Ice Arena | attendance = 2,124 | penalties1 = 16 | penalties2 = 4 | shots1 = 15 | shots2 = 30 }} Playoffs Russia | RD1-score1= 5''' | RD1-seed2= 4 | RD1-team2= United States | RD1-score2= 2 | RD1-seed3= 2 | RD1-team3= Canada | RD1-score3= 1 | RD1-seed4= 3 | RD1-team4= ''' Finland | RD1-score4= 2''' | RD2-seed1= 1 | RD2-team1= Russia | RD2-score1= 1 | RD2-seed2= 3 | RD2-team2= ''' Finland | RD2-score2= 2''' | RD3-seed1= 4 | RD3-team1= United States | RD3-score1= 5 | RD3-seed2= 2 | RD3-team2= ''' Canada | RD3-score2= 7''' }} Semifinals | team2 = United States | score = 5 – 2 | periods = (1–0, 1–0, 3–2) | reference = http://www.innsbruck2012.com/uploads/yog_pdf/IHM400201_C74A_3.0.pdf | goalie1 = Sergey Korobov | goalie2 = Logan Halladay | progression = 1–0 2–0 3–0 4–0 4–1 4–2 5–2 | goals1 = Orlov (Nasybullin, Protapovich) (PP) – 2:06 Nikolishin (Nekolenko) – 28:01 Zinovev (Mikulovich, Nikolishin) – 31:03 Nekolenko (Nikolishin, Sergeev) – 32:49 Svechnikov – 44:37 | goals2 = 40:06 – Wegwerth (Eichel) 41:22 – Eichel (Glover) (PP) | official = Andreas Harnebring | linesman = Andrei Haurylenka | linesman2 = Daniel Persson | stadium = Tyrolean Ice Arena | attendance = 1,632 | penalties1 = 14 | penalties2 = 8 | shots1 = 16 | shots2 = 32 }} | team2 = Finland | score = 1 – 2 | periods = (1–1, 0–0, 0–1) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/WYOG2012/1/IHM400202_C74A_3.0.pdf | goalie1 = Keven Bouchard | goalie2 = Kaapo Kahkonen | progression = 1–0 1–1 1–2 | goals1 = J. Carrick (R. Gardiner, E. Cornel) (PP) – 4:17 | goals2 = 11:29 – O. Nieminen (J. Kiviranta, M. Pitkanen) 40:26 – E. Sopanen (O. Nieminen, M. Pitkanen) (PP) | official = Simon Aicher | official2 = | linesman = Benjamin Hoppe | linesman2 = Tilen Pahor | stadium = Tyrolean Ice Arena | attendance = 1,426 | penalties1 = 8 | penalties2 = 10 | shots1 = 17 | shots2 = 19 }} Bronze medal game | team2 = United States | score = 7 – 5 | periods = (3–1, 4–1, 0–3) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/WYOG2012/1/IHM400102_C74A_3.0.pdf | goalie1 = Keven Bouchard | goalie2 = Logan Halladay | progression = 1–0 2–0 3–0 3–1 3–2 4–2 5–2 6–2 7–2 7–3 7–4 7–5 | goals1 = E. Cornel (R. Gardiner, J. Hicketts) (PP) – 4:19 R. Pilon (R. Gardiner, E. Cornel) – 6:58 R. Gropp (R. Gardiner, R. Pilon) (PP) – 13:22 A. Brooks (R. Duke, B. Martin) – 21:27 R. Gardiner (J. Hicketts) – 22:35 R. Gropp – 23:10 R. Gropp (R. Gardiner) – 25:40 | goals2 = 14:53 – N. Billitier (A. Baughman) 19:40 – R. MacInnis (J. Eichel) 31:44 – J. Eichel (N. Schmaltz) 38:54 – N. Magyar (J. Jacobs, J. Wegwerth) 40:10 – N. Schmaltz (R. MacInnis, M. Godbout) (PP) | official = Stian Halm | official2 = | linesman = Benjamin Hoppe | linesman2 = Martin Smeibidlo | stadium = Tyrolean Ice Arena | attendance = 1,592 | penalties1 = 8 | penalties2 = 12 | shots1 = 19 | shots2 = 40 }} Gold medal game | team2 = Finland | score = 1–2 GWS | periods = (1–0, 0–0, 0–1) (OT 0–0) (SO: 0–1) | reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/WYOG2012/1/IHM400101_C74A_5.0.pdf | goalie1 = Sergey Korobov | goalie2 = Kaapo Kähkönen | progression = 1-0 1–1 | goals1 = I. Zinovev - 8:35 M. Lazarev I. Nikolishin | goals2 = 43:58 - W. Hopponen M. Honkanen K. Kapanen | official = Simon Aicher | official2 = | linesman = Andrei Haurylenka | linesman2 = Daniel Persson | stadium = Tyrolean Ice Arena | attendance = 3,008 | penalties1 = 24 | penalties2 = 26 | shots1 = 28 | shots2 = 25 }} References Category:Ice hockey at the Winter Youth Olympics